Episode 10: A Melancholy Day for the Dog, Monkey, and Pheasant
A Melancholy Day for the Dog, Monkey and Pheasant (犬・猿・雉の憂鬱な一日 Inu Saru Kiji no Yūutsuna Tsuitachi) is the tenth episode of Season 1 in the Nanbaka anime and the tenth episode overall. Synopsis While Hajime is on his three day suspension, Kenshirou Yozakura, Kiji Mitsuba, and Samon Gokuu take turns each day to supervise Building 13. Jyugo finally returns to Cell 13 and apologizes to them for all he's hidden from them. Summary At the start of Hajime's suspension, Kenshirou approaches cell thirteen and announces he will be taking over the building as supervisor. Earlier that day, he, Kiji and Samon had been told by Momoko that they were each to take turns superviding building thirteen during Hajime's suspension to minimize any risks, much to their annoyance. Kenshirou takes Nico to his medical exam, and is irritated when Uno and Rock tag along. As they get downheartened at Jyugo's absence, Kenshirou reveals that he is not in the infirmary but in a intensive medical ward in headquarters. In the infirmary, head doctor Okina is already treating Trois and Honey who have recieved minor injuries from the tournament and are there on Kiji's orders. Okina states his desire to examine Nico for effects from the tournement before giving him any medication; he explains to the others that he is able to mimic the moves of everyone around him which can harm his body due to his lack of proper training. While Nico apologises for failing to take his medicine, Uno and Rock search the infirmary for KAGU-8, who eventually appears with Nico's medicine. She is quickly surrounded by most of the present boys, with Honey and Trois in particular being highly perverted in their conduct, much to Kenshirou's discuss. Meanwhile, Hajime continues working through stacks of paperwork despite his suspension, while Hitoshi looks on in concern. On the second day Kiji arrives at the cell and is irritated by the inmates' hostility towards him. Missing Jyugo, Uno eventually draws his cellmate's face on a futon as a replacement. In an attempt to distract them from their sadness, Kiji begins teaching the inmates about the layout of the prison, which is considerably larger than they expected it to have been. The conversation becomes less civil when Uno gets distracted from Kiji's lecture, which ultimately leads to a heated argument about which one of them is the most handsome which Seitarou tries and fails to break up. Hajime continues working, this time resorting to papers from other buildings. On the third day, Seitarou escorts Samon to building thirteen while the supervisor plans to look around and attest to Hajime's honesty himselfl. Entering cell thirteen, he instantly loses his temper when he discovers that the inmates aren't out of bed yet only for the inmates to soon flee and hide as Yamato charges in. Yamato assumes they aren't in after being unable to see them straight away, but Samon soon takes them from their hiding places. Uno, Nico and Rock are all reluctant to get involved in Yamato's training, much to Samon and Tsukumo's disapproval. Cell thirteen attempt to get out of training by claiming that Jyugo has died of his injuries but are soon found to be lying, and Rock is taken out for training. Uno attempts to avoid it by feigning that Nico will become aggravated if Samon tries to attack them, but Rock calls out his lies. Frustrated at their constant avoidance tactics, Samon eventually drags them out and assists Yamato in his training of the three. Elsewhere, Hajime has resorted to volenteering at a construction site to avoid boredom. Back in the present time, Hajime brings Jyugo back to cell thirteen. On the way, Hajime explains that Musashi likely wants Jyugo to now face the man with the scar in his place given that he can no longer do so; he also suggests that Jyugo's shackles are a mere prototype and the guard's are the final perfected version, before vowing to hunt him down himself and returning Jyugo to his cell. There, he apologises profusely for his past actions and is immediately forgiven. Meanwhile, Momoko muses over the best way to greet Hajime back; Mitsuru teases her until she knocks him unconcious. Seeing this, Hajime becomes intimidated and flees, much to her sadness and confusion. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1